What If
by WickedWriter27
Summary: What if in "The Time Traveler's Pig" Dipper & Mabel got stuck where they were? Right in front of the Mystery Shack in the past. What if they got stuck there for a reason? What if they're the last hope of Gravity Falls? A nod to the Stanley twin theory in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Two figures appear out of nowhere and are thrown onto the fresh winter snow. "Ow." Mabel groans and turns to her twin brother, Dipper. He shakes the snow off his hat and looks at her,

"You okay?" he asks and she nods. Dipper's eyes widen and he scrambles to his feet, "Oh gosh Mabel, Blendin's gonna be here any second!" he says, and helps her to her feet. Just as he says that, a neon swirling portal appears behind the two. Dipper quickly pulls out the time traveling device the two had been using, set it for who knows where, and threw it. He grabbed Mabel and they ran behind the only house in sight. Just as they got out of view, Blendin Blandin came tumbling out his portal, and just as Dipper was hoping, the device he threw created another portal. Blendin quickly got up,

"You two won't get away!" he yells shrilly and jumps into the portal, and it closes behind him. The twins both let out a relieved sigh and Mabel looks around,

"Where are we?" she asks and Dipper looks at the home that they were hiding behind. He squints his eyes and studies it,

"This place looks...familiar." he says and the two walk around to the front of the snow covered house. After a few moments of silence, Mabel lets out an excited gasp,

"DIPPER! This is the Mystery Shack!" she says and his mouth drops open. She was right, this house had the exact same triangular structure of the Mystery Shack, but it didn't have any signs up or stupid attractions. Just then, the front door cracks open and a man's face peers out,

"Hello? Who's there?" he yells and Dipper's about to grab Mabel back but she goes running to the door.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan!" she yells and Dipper smacks himself in the forehead. She's messing with the past! And who knows what that could do to the future! He reluctantly follows her to the door and discreetly flicks her ear. "Ow!" she mumbles and rubs her ear,

"What are you two doing in this cold?" he questions, and Mabel proceeds to answer him. Dipper tunes her out as he studies the man in front of them. He seemed to be a younger version of Grunkle Stan, but a weird feeling was gnawing at Dipper, and he didn't know why. Dipper then notices the sudden quietness and looks up to find Stan staring at him, "Did you hear me?" he asks and Dipper blushes,

"Oh no I'm sorry w-what did you say?" Dipper asks and young Stan chuckles,

"I said you're sister here has quite the imagination. She said you two are time travelers. Now would you care to give your explanation for being out here?" he says and Dipper pinches Mabel for being such an airhead.

"Ah! Dipper!" she squeals and Dipper rolls his eyes,

"We're just lost, but we'll get out of your hair. C'mon Mabel." he says and starts to turn around but Stan stops him,

"Trying to find your way home in this storm would be like trying to explain the origin of the universe. Impossible." Stan says, and both twins look a bit shocked at this slightly smart analogy. The older Stan from their time didn't even know what an analogy was, and he certainly didn't care about the universes' origin. "Please come in and stay, at least until this storm blows over." Stan says, completely oblivious to their shocked faces.

"O-ok." Dipper says, and the twins follow Stan inside. Warmth enveloped them as the door was shut, and they both looked around, The Mystery Shack looked the exact same, minus all the weird over-priced souvenirs.

I'll get you something to drink. What would-" Stan starts but another voice fills the room,

"Stanley! Is that you?" a very familiar gruff voice asks. Mabel leans into Dipper's ear and whispers,

"I thought Grunkle Stan's name was Stanford." and Dipper nods, because it was Stanford. Another person enters the room and both twins gasp loudly. The guy that let them in, and the guy that just entered the room looked almost exactly the same. The only way the two could be told apart was by their hairstyles. Also, the guy that let them in had glasses, but the other did not, and the one that just came in had facial hair, but the other did not.

"You're...TWINS." Mabel says and the twin with the facial hair rolled his eyes,

"And so are you two, are we done here? And who are you?" he says, and starts digging through the sack that was in his hand. Dipper knew right away by his attitude that this was the young Grunkle Stan. Dipper furrowed his brow, and tried to fend off the tremendous amount of questions forming in his head,

"Then who are you?" Dipper asked the glasses wearing twin,

"My name is Stanley, and this is my brother Stanford." he says,

"Pines?" Dipper asks and both twins jerk their heads up.

"How did you know that?" they both asks in unison and Dipper scratches the back of his neck,

"Erm, lucky guess." Dipper manages to squeak out. Stanley raises and eyebrow and looks like he's about to question Dipper again, but Stanford yells in triumph,

"Finally got them!" he says and Dipper's heart skips numerous beats as he stares at the 3 objects in Stanford's hands.

"Oh my gosh." Mabel whispers as they stare at the 3 journals.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-where did you-" Dipper starts to ask but Mabel slaps her hand over his mouth.

"Please excuse me and my brother for a moment." she says and laughs nervously as she drags Dipper into the living room. Mabel releases Dipper and he starts blowing raspberries,

"Ew Mabel your hands are covered in glitter and taste like crayons." he says and Mabel rolls her eyes,

"Dipper we CANNOT ask them about the journals! It could like, totally mess up the future or something!" she whispers.

"MABEL!" Dipper whispers, "We're already messing with the future by just being here!" and Mabel goes quiet.

"Yea but-" she starts to say but Dipper cut her off,

"Yea but you were the one who went running up to young Stan or Stanley or...whatever!" Dipper points out and Mabel hangs her head.

"I know I probably shouldn't have done that I'm sorry." she says and Dipper hugs her,

"It's alright. we'll find some way outta this time." he says and they both start walking back when they hear whispers. Dipper pushes Mabel against the doorframe and holds a finger up to his lips.

"Stanley you're crazy! They're just a couple of kids!" a gruff voice whispers, probably Grunkle Stan. An annoyed sigh follows,

"Stanford just listen to me for once okay? There's something off about those two! I mean, that kid knew our last name and I didn't even tell him! And the girl said they're time travelers! What if she was being serious?" Stanley whispers and Dipper glares at a sheepish looking Mabel.

"Well like the kid said it was a lucky guess! Now let it go, we have more important matters to get to!" Stan says and then footsteps started coming in the twin's direction. They both tumbled through the door and both brothers side-eyed them.

"H-hey guys. Back from our talk." Dipper says and Mabel starts laughing,

"Y-yea we're back! Not like we were eavesdropping or anything! Right Dipper? Wink Wink,Nudge Nudge." she says and playfully elbows Dipper. Dipper sighs and smacks his forehead at his sister's terrible lying skills. Stanley furrows his brows and Stanford raises his eyebrows.

"Where are you two from again?" Stanley asks and Dipper feels himself begin to sweat,

"Uh, y-y'know, we're from...around here." he stutters and looks away from Stanley's unconvinced face. There's a moment of silence which is soon broken by Stanford,

"As wonderful as this is, my brother and I have something to do." Stanford says and turns to glare at Stanley. Stanley peeks out the window and sighs,

"The storm looks like its getting worse, and it's getting late. You two are going to have to stay the night." he says and Stanford throws his arms up in the air,

"Stanley we can't just let them stay here! This is basically kidnapping! They're kids!" he yells and Stanley rolls his eyes,

"Stanford, what do I look like sending two defenseless kids into a wild winter storm at night? They're staying." Stanley says, "And so what if they're kids? I let you stay here didn't I?" he adds before walking out the room. Mabel and Dipper burst out laughing and Stanford starts turning red.

"What's so funny you little runts?" he barks and the twins stop laughing.

"Oh lighten up. We're only here for a short time, hopefully." Mabel says and then throws her arm around Dipper, "After all, when life gives you lemons.." Stan looks away, his face thoughtful for a moment, then replies,

"When life gives you lemons, call them yellow oranges and sell them for double the price." and then he exits the room as well.

"Yep, that's definitely Stan." Dipper confirms and he turns to see Mabel is gone. "Mabel? Mabel where are you? Ma-" he yells and then gets yanked down a hallway. He looks to see its Mabel and she's quietly pulling him downstairs. She stops and he peers around her to see a door open and voices coming from inside.

"Dipper, that's the hidden room!" Mabel whispers, "Stan told us he didn't know about it." and Dipper nods. Back in their time, Soos, the handyman, found a hidden room in the Mystery Shack and the twins competed to see who would get the room. However, Stan claimed to have no memory of the room, but he jumped on the chance to pit the twins against each other. Dipper narrowed his eyes,

"Stan is full of secrets." he says and the twins start scrambling up the steps as the voices get closer. Right as they take a seat in the living room, the brothers come around the corner with mugs in their hands.

"Here's that drink I promised. It's hot chocolate." Stanley says and hands the mug to Dipper.

"Yea drink up." Stanford says and hands his mug to Mabel. She happily begins to slurp it down but Dipper just stares at his, a feeling of suspicion creeping over him. "What's wrong kid? Drink it." Stanford says and Mabel nods excitedly,

"This tastes amazing Dipper!" she says and proceeds to lick around the rim of her mug.

"Well OK." Dipper says and takes a sip. The warmth runs down his tongue and seems to fill his whole body, and the chocolate taste was very alluring. "Wow!" he says and starts drinking the rest, "You were right Mabel this is-" Dipper starts saying, but gasps when he sees his sister. She was slumped over in her seat, eyes closed. "Mabel!" he cries and tries to move but his whole body feels numb. "W-what did y-you do?" Dipper says as he watches Stanford hoist Mabel up over his shoulder,

"Relax kid, she's alive. We just needed you two out the way. Don't you think we knew you two were listening to us?" he says, and its the last thing Dipper hears before he blacks out.


	3. -Message-

Hey everyone so I was working on chapter 3 when I realized something, I think I've been describing the layout of the Mystery Shack wrong. And I know, I can go on the wiki to see images but my laptop is having some...technical difficulties. And I found a floor plan of the 1st floor in the Mystery Shack but not the 2nd floor. So I'd really like some help guys so I can finish chapter 3 and get started on 4. Thanks!

-Peace, Love, & Books


	4. Chapter 3

If one were to look inside the highest window of the only house in the middle of the woods, they'd see two kids sleeping on the floor. Well, at first glance they'd appear asleep, but sometimes, things are more than meets the eye.

Dipper gasped and sat up, which was a really bad idea. He had a pounding headache, "Ow, what...happened?" he said to no one in particular. He looked at his surroundings and then everything came rushing back to him. _Stan. Stanley? Mabel. Stuck. Hot chocolate. _There was a groan next to him and he turned to see his sister, Mabel, on the opposite side of the room, "Mabel!" he says and she rolls over,

"D-dipper?" she says groggily and rubs her eyes. He goes over and helps her to her feet, "Dipper? Where are we? What happened?" she asks, but then her look of confusion changes to one of shock, "Oh!" she cries. The memory must've hit her just like it hit Dipper. "Why would they drug us Dipper?" Mabel asks and Dipper shrugs,

"I don't know, but I'd like an explanation." he says and then both twins are thrown to the floor. An intense, violent rumbling was shaking the whole Mystery Shack! Mabel clutched to Dipper's arm,

"Is this an earthquake?" she yells over the noise. Just then, a bright blue light bursts through the cracks of the floorboard. Dipper squints his eyes,

"I don't think earthquakes give off blue light." he yells and then the rumbling abruptly stopped. Dipper shakily gets on his feet and he helps his sister up, "That was NOT a normal earthquake." he says and Mabel nods in agreement. They start making their way down from the attic and into the living room,

"Stan?" Mabel says quietly, and they hear nothing but silence. They go into the what would be gift shop area(in their timeline) and look around. "Dipper look!" Mabel says and Dipper turns to see a blue light being emitted from behind the vending machine,

"Funny." Dipper says and raises his eyebrows, "Everything else is gone but the vending machine is still here." Mabel slides behind the vending machine and Dipper runs after her, "Mabel I don't think this is a good idea!" he whispers as he goes down the winding staircase. He then suddenly bumps into his sister. He looks up to see an elevator in front of them, and Mabel looking at a box that kinda looks like a calculator. "Maybe we have to type in some sort of code." Dipper says and then chuckles slightly, "Don't worry Mabel, my intellectual mind will easily crack this." Mabel rolls her eyes and then studies the keyboard.

"Beep beep boop." she says and punches random buttons,

"Mabel! Who knows what you just did!" Dipper says and starts looking around for booby-traps. The elevator opens and Mabel punches her fist in the air,

"Yea! I'm a TOTAL genius." Mabel says and walks onto the elevator. A grumbling Dipper got onto the elevator too, his ego bruised. It went down to level 3, and Dipper started getting worried,

"Mabel maybe we should go back." he says as the elevator opens. Mabel walks out and glances at him over her shoulder,

"Dipper your always looking for adventure, and here's one now! What's there to be afraid of?" she says and he's about to answer when he finally notices his surroundings. There was machinery everywhere, and when he turned he saw an area with a whole bunch of buttons and switches and there were 2 chairs there.

"Mabel I think they're down here." Dipper whispered and started looking around. They walked up to the two chairs and then were blinded by the same bright blue light. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and dropped to the floor. They crawled in the bunker like area under the control panel and then finally the light faded.

"What was that?" Mabel whispered, but she got quiet when a beeping noise was heard, along with footsteps. One of the brothers had come and sat in the chair. The twins tried to seize breathing,

"I'm calibrating the portal for the trip Stanley." Stan says, and it echoes throughout the area. The twins looked at each other. _Portal?_ Mabel mouthed to Dipper and he raised his eyebrows. Stan moved and the beeping sound could be heard again, followed by a whooshing and a loud thud. The twins scrambled out from their hiding place and stood up. Mabel started asking a billion questions but Dipper wasn't listening. He was looking through a clear window right above the control panel. He could see both brothers standing in front of a triangle shaped portal, which was shooting blue sparks of lightning.

"Mabel look." Dipper said and his twin stopped talking,

"Oh my goodness. What IS that?" Mabel whispers. Dipper looks down and sees all 3 journals, set up in a formation so that a triangle is seen on all three pages. There were random symbols and numbers all over it, and then a sudden thought struck Dipper.

"Mabel do you think...this might be in the Mystery Shack of our time?" he asked and Mabel's eyes widened,

"It might be!" Mabel says and Dipper nods. Just then, a big red X is shown on the control panel, followed by the words "Unstable". Dipper looks and sees Stan tying a rope around Stanley. Stanley looks into the portal, then back at his brother and they hug. The word unstable blinks faster and Dipper's heart starts beating rapidly. Something bad was about to happen. He looked and saw a microphone on the left side of the control panel. He grabbed it,

"STANLEY NO!" he yells into it but he was too late. Stanley jumped and disappeared into the unknown world of the portal.


	5. Chapter 4

*Authors note*: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they're so nice! I've been using all my imagination with these chapters. thnx! :) Also, this chapter is based on my own belief that Gideon is not as young as he looks.

Dipper and Mabel stare in shock as the portal started to shake. Stan backed up as the portal went into a frenzy, shooting sparks of lightning everywhere. Then, it closed. Stan ran back to the control room and stopped when he saw the twins, "You two." he said through gritted teeth, "What did you DO?!" Mabel hid behind Dipper and he grabbed her hand,

"WE didn't do anything! We were in here, looking for you two and we saw everything. I-I tried to warn you with the microphone." Dipper said and pointed to it, "The panel keep saying unstable." Stan pushed to two aside, sat in the chair and began typing. The twins watched as big red X's appeared on every screen, and Stan ran his hands through his hair,

"T-this is impossible. We ran so many tests! It was working just fine!" he said and then clutched his chest, "My brother. What if I never see him again? Oh god what did we just do?" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, both knowing how much it would hurt to lose the other,

"W-we can help." Dipper said meekly and Stan whirled around in his chair,

"You two? HELP? You're just a couple of kids!" he snapped. Mabel crossed her arms,

"We may look like just kids to you, but these kids know WAY more than you think." she says and Stan raises his eyebrows,

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" he questions and before Mabel can say anything, Dipper jumps in,

"What she MEANS is that we're, um, smarter than regular kids. We know how to handle tough situations." he says and Stan rolls his eyes,

"Well whaddya want, a medal?" he says and then there's a loud knocking that echoes throughout the whole mystery shack. Stan gets up to go to the staircase, but he pauses

halfway there, "Stay here. I have a feeling I know who's at the door." he says and walks away. Mabel looks at Dipper,

"Are we really-"

"Nope." Dipper says and Mabel grins. They head toward the staircase, but Dipper looks back at the books. _Maybe I should take these, just in case _he thinks to himself and grabs all 3. They quietly tip-toe upstairs and peek out from behind the vending machine. They could see Stan at the door, and he was talking to someone,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stan says and a chuckle comes from whoever's outside,

"I saw the light Stanford. There's no use lying to me." says an annoying voice, with a strong country accent behind it. Dipper furrows his brows,_ he sounds familiar_, Dipper thinks to himself, and stretches to catch a glimpse of the stranger.

"Well since I have nothing to hide, come right on it." Stan says and Mabel grips Dipper's arm,

"Dipper c'mon before we get caught!" she whispers, but Dipper shakes his head,

"Just wait let me see who it is." he says. Stan moves aside and Dipper almost gasps aloud. The man that walked in had shocking white hair, done up in an Elvis style, and freckles sprinkled his face. He had on a black suit and cowboy boots on his feet, but what shocked Dipper was the object pinned on his chest. It was a jade amulet. He looked just like an adult version of..._Gideon_! The man turned around and surveyed the Mystery Shack,

"Quite a place you got here Stanford. How much you want for it?" the guy asks and Stan snorted,

"Absolutely not for sale Gideon." Stan says and Mabel covers her hands with her mouth,

"No _way." _she whispers, "I thought it was maybe just a huge coincidence." Gideon raises his eyebrows,

"Do you hear something?" he asks and Stan's eyes quickly flick to the vending machine and back,

"Probably just the pipes in this old place." Stan says. Gideon slicks back his hair and narrows his eyes,

"Ok, enough chit-chat Pines, where are they?" he says and Stan crosses his arms,

"Where is what?" he asks and Gideon's eyes flash jade green,

"Enough games! Where are the 3 journals?" he barks and Dipper hugs the journals to himself. Stan shrugs,

"Who says I even have them?" he says and steps close to Gideon, "And even if I DID, what makes you think I'd hand them over to the likes of you?" Gideon holds his hand out and green starts swirling around his palm and Stan's neck. Stan's lifted into the air,

"Listen here. I can easily harm you. Just hand over the books." he hisses and slowly starts closing his palm. Stan grunts in pain and claws at his neck put its no use. Both twins want to jump out and attack Gideon, but what if they lose? Then he'd know about the passage behind the vending machine! "Any last words Stanford?" Gideon says and he opens his hand a bit to allow him a chance to speak. Stan takes a deep breath,

"STANLEY GO TAKE THE BOOKS AND HIDE THEM!" he yells towards upstairs. There's a loud thudding sound from upstairs and Gideon drops him,

"Dammit! I forgot you had a brother!" he screeches and runs upstairs. Stan whirls around tot he vending machine,

"Get the books! HURRY!" he whispers and the twins run out from their hiding place. Mabel quickly pushes the vending machine back in place,

"Already got 'em" Dipper says and the three run out the door. The sun was starting to rise and rays of orange sprinkled the sky,

"Follow me." Stan says and he trudges through the snow towards the woods. A furious scream was heard from inside the Shack and everyone dashed into the woods. They ran for a while, dodging trees and jumping over bushes when Stan stops at a very tall tree. He glances at Mabel,

"Hand me your sweater girly." he says and Mabel stomps her foot,

"My name is Mabel, and he is my brother Dipper. We have names!" she says and Stan rolls his eyes,

"Ok then Mabel. Let me use your sweater." he says and she quickly takes it off and hands it to Stan. He wraps it around his waist and the tree trunk and starts climbing. Dipper glances at his sister,

"Mabel you wear long sleeves under your sweaters?" he asks and she nods,

"You never know when you might get caught in the middle of a snowstorm. Like now." she says and flashes a smile with her mouthful of braces. Dipper rolls his eyes and then there's a loud clicking sound. The twins look up and Stan drops to the ground,

"Back up." he says and the tree in front of starts making a whirring sound. It slowly retracts into the ground to reveal a staircase leading into the ground. Stan eyes the twins, "You two are now officially under oath. You've seen WAY too much." he says and Mabel holds out her pinky,

"We pinky swear to never ever tell anyone what we've seen." she says and Dipper holds out his pinky as well. Mabel waggles her pinky and Stan raises his eyebrows,

"Never done this before." he says and the three lock pinkies. As Stan looked down at these two kids' grinning faces, he couldn't help put smile a bit. The girl was amusing, and the boy reminded him of...Stan shook his head. "C'mon, lets go." he says and the tree head down the secret staircase. Little did they know that a triangle shaped entity was watching them, and plotting.


	6. Sorry

Hey everyone! So school just started back for me, I was on thanksgiving break. And the homework is in loads! So I think I'll only be able to do chapters on weekends. Please be patient guys, hope you don't lose interest in my story. Until the next chapter, **Peace, Love, & Books 3**

-WickedWriter


End file.
